


Favor

by leafykeen



Series: Favor [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Does this count as langst?, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm tagging it, Insecure Lance, Langst, Pidgeance, plance, sort of, theoretically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Lance asks Pidge for a favor





	Favor

Lance approached Pidge, arms crossed, an uncertain look on his face. "Hey, Pidge? Can I ask you for a favor?"

Pidge looked up from her laptop. "What kind of favor?"

Lance looked even more uncomfortable. "Well, see... I have a hard time falling asleep by myself. I always had siblings around, and sleeping alone is.. hard. And a little lonely. Could I maybe sleep with you sometimes?"

To say Pidge was surprised would be an understatement. "You're asking to cuddle?"

"Yeah, guess I am."

“Why don’t you cuddle with Hunk?”

“He needs his space. He kicks.”

“Keith then.”

Lance’s face scrunched into a disgusted look. “Ew.”

Pidge sighed. “Well why me?”

Lance shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground. He looked so uncomfortable, she almost gave in to him right then and there. “You’re about the size of my little sister. She’s even clingier than I am, and we were really the only ones who would tolerate each other.” 

Well crap. What could she possibly say to that? “One night.”

Lance looked up. “What?”

“We can try it for one night. See how it goes.” 

Lance’s eyes widened, and he gave a too-rare genuine smile. “Thanks, Katie.” 

He turned to go, then leaned down towards her to press a quick kiss to her cheek. He said softly, “Thanks for always being someone I can count on,” before leaving behind a red-faced Pidge to regret her choices alone.


End file.
